The disclosure relates generally to optical cables and more particularly to a furcated optical fiber cable. A main optical cable line can include many branch lines that divert a portion of the optical fibers of the main optical cable to end users. Some main optical cable lines are manufactured with branch lines located in predetermined locations in order to avoid having a technician splice on branch lines in the field, which typically is costly, time-consuming, and less accurate than can be accomplished in the manufacturing facility. In branching the optical fibers, vulnerabilities tend to be created in the protective jacket of the main optical cable line at the location of the branch, for example as a result of the opening in the cable jacket created to access the fibers to create the branch. These vulnerabilities are potential sources of mechanical and environmental damage to the underlying optical fibers.